The Other Toretto
by x-X-FallenAngel-22-X-x
Summary: Isabella is a Toretto that most in the racing world know. She's just as famous as her big brother Dominic Toretto and she's just as fierce as racing. she falls for a certain blonde man names Brian, Brian falls for Bella..but will she derail his undercover mission or will he be able to turn the Toretto's over? whats there about Brians past that drives fear into him..M for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or abything of Twilight or the fast and furious

My name is Isabella Toretto..yes that's Toretto as in Dominic Toretto's little sister and Mia Toretto's big sister. Just like my big brother im known for street racing, I cant help it it's in my blood and of course I'm a natural born winner with my black 1967 Chevy Impala. I'm part of Dom's crew…wait no we're not a crew, We're a family, We ride or Die. We race for family or we die for family by racing. Like Dom, I live my life a quarter mile at a time. Nothing else matters: not the mortgage, not the store, not my team and all their bullshit. For those ten seconds or less, I'm free.

Letty is the big sister I always wanted, Leon and Vince are the type of big brothers I never wanted and Jesse, well Jesse is special. He's the best friend and little brother I never had but always wanted, he never judges the choices I make he's more of a go with the flow kind of guy. I made my choice at 19 to get a degree in automotive engineering, that was 4 years ago. Today im 22 years old with an degree and yet I'm still pulling Mia's shifts at the store...not that I really mind. I mean this cute blonde has been coming in for the last 3 to 4 weeks ordering the same thing. so what makes today any different? nothing it's the same.

here I am working Mia's shift yet again so she can stay after school for some shit and in walks mr. cute blonde. I turn around to face him "Tuna on white. No crust, right?" he gives me this shit eating grin.. "I don't know. How is it?"

I had to laugh at that "Every day for the last three weeks you've been coming in here and you've been asking me how the tuna is. Now, it was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before and guess what? It hasn't changed."

again with the shit eating grin...wtf man! "I'll have the tuna."

"No crust?"

"No crust."

just as I set his sandwich down I hear the guys coming down the road, its really hard not to tell its them by the sounds of their cars. Vince gets out and tells jess some shit bout his car, I just ignore it and go about my normal shit, but I hear Vince talking to Leon and I knew shit was gonna go down again..

"What is this guy sandwich crazy or something?"

"Nah. He ain't here for the food, V."

Vince leans over the counter says hi to me then looks over to blondie...hmm blondie? haha guess that's what ill call him..well here we go with this shit.

"Why don't you try Fat Burger from now on? You can get yourself a cheese and fries for 2.95, faggot!"

"I like the tuna here." blondie has a thing for having a shit eating fucking grin

"Bullshit asshole, no one likes the tuna here!"

"Yeah well I do"

AN: please don't be to harsh this is my first crossover! :O i hope you all like It.! reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

I watch as the two start to try and beat the shit out of each other while Dom just sits in the back office. Im seriously getting pissed off with this shit. I hit the cage to the back off and scream at Dom

"Jesus Dom will you get out there and do something! im sick of this shit!" but of course he just fucking sits there. I look to Letty and give her the 'can you fucking help me look' and letty screams at him too "DOM!" fucking finally he gets up and looks to me "what did you put in that sandwich" I sneer at him :oh that's real funny, now will you get the hell out there!" I watch from behind the counter as Dom pulls them apart, blondie thrws his hands up "hey man! he was in my face" now at this point veins ar bulgding from doms forehead.  
"im in your face!" I snort, really that's the best he has for a come back?  
Vince made a move to try and get blondie again but Dom pushed him back  
"relax! Don't Push it! You embarrass me!. Jesse give me the wallet" he looks it over  
"Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer. Is that what you are? Don't come around here again."  
"Man, you know this is bullshit!" oh shit man, blondies got backbone  
"You work for Harry, right?"  
" Yeah, I just started. "  
"You were just fired. "  
i watched as mr blondie drove off and the guys come back into the store, vince takes a seat at the counter, he was trying to act like nothing happened..haha well he better think again I am sick of this over protective and bullshit attitude.  
"Hey Bells can I get a-"  
"NO!" I cut him off "your going to sit there and listen to what I have to fucking say! now for the last 3 weeks you been causing chaos with that man here in front of the fucking store!"  
"he has right being here!"  
"says who vince?! you? you have NO say in who does and doesn't have a right to be here! the name TORETTO is on the sign..so that means only me and Dom can make that decision not you!" I huff as Dom snorts in agreement from the office, he know I was pissed and to stay the fuck out of my way "This is a store vince! people come here to but stuff no matter what the reason is! IF you think that mia wont hear about this then you got another thing coming vince!"  
"Mia wouldn't do a thing about this" he laughed  
"oh Vinny you underestimate the bond between sisters.." he gulps, haha that right big bro be scared be very scared.  
After having my blow out with Vince the day progressed by very slow, I did however have a talk with Mia about the events that took place at the store and needles to say that Vince was not to happy to realize that I was right bout him under estimating the bond between sister.i was getting into my Impala as the team was filing out the drive way so we could head to the race.i haven't told any of the team yet but im racing tonight in celebration to be the first Toretto to graduate from college. A lot of them didn't like it when I chose to go away for school, Letty was cool about it with her 'do what you gotta do chica'. Leon and Vince on the other hand were furious that I was going to be away from their watchful eyes, Mia was sad but happy for me, Dom was weary but proud, Jesse, though being the go with the flow kind of guy, was the one who took it the hardest. He kept telling me how proud he was of me that I was furthering my education but what a wreck about not seeing me for so long, I had to keep telling him that I would skype him whenever I could and that during my vacations I would come home to spend time with him. I smile now that I can look back and see who much I've accomplished.  
I pull my car up behind all of the teams and go to find Hector to buy my way in, as I find Hector I also find Blondie standing by a 1998 Mitsubishi Eclipse. I walk up to him "that your car?"  
"im standing by it aren't I?"  
i chuckle "it aint about how you stand by your car its about how you race your car" and with that I walk back to Dom whos talking to Hector and the other races when Blondie comes up "Hey, wait, hold up! I don't have any cash, but I do have the pink slip to my car"  
jesse looks up "Wait, you just can't climb in the ring with Ali 'cause you think you box!"  
Blondie points to vince who, I might point out, is leaning against the hood of his car because Mia cut him off for a week for the chaos he caused at the store, He *knows* I can box! So check it out, it's like this: If I lose, winner takes my car clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash, *and* I take the respect!"  
Dom snorts "Respect?"  
"To some people, that's more important"  
"that your car?" dom and jesse look it over  
"so what do you say, am I worthy?"  
Dom smiles " I don't know but your in. Lets go!"  
we all pull up to the start line and of course the newbie goes past the ling and has to back up and we all look at him. we wait for hector to give is the go ahead.  
"GO!"  
and we're off!

**AN: hope you all enjoy this chapter! and again I don't own anything from Twilight or the Fast and The furious.**


	3. Chapter 3

the race started off with me and Dom being neck and neck and some in 3rd and blondie fighting with Edwin for 3rd and went like that for a while til blondie hit his first shot of NOS and caught up to me and Dom but of course us Torettos have our own bit of NOS in our cars and well we hit ours and take off and as a buster would do mr. blondie hit his 2nd shot of NOS way to soon thinking that he had us..naturally Dom and I took 1st and 2nd. I get out to talk to Dom as the buster came rolling up with smoke coming out his car and some how for some ungodly reason he emerged from his car sporting a smile. Dom looked over to him  
"what are you smiling about"  
"Dude I almost had you!" buster says still smiling  
"You almost had me?" dom says skeptically "You never had me, you never had bella and you never had your car...granny shifting and not double clutching like you should. You're lucky that hundred shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake! You almost had me?" he walks around his car  
"you tell him Dominic. Get out of here" some guy yells and busters face falls just a little bit as Dom starts again  
"Now, me and the mad scientist got to rip apart the block...and replace the piston rings you fried" Dome pauses "ask any racer. any real racer. it doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. winning is winning" and at that moment leon comes over the walkie shouting that we got cops coming, so we all scatter. I head back to the fort with Mia, just like Dom always told us to, Leaon and Vince show up with out Dom and that immediately pisses me off so I stock up to the two and get in their faces.  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS DOM?!" they just seemed stunned for a second before answering  
"We don't know bells"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! YOU'RE HIS BEST FRIENDS YOUR SUPPOSE TO HAVE HIS BACK SO WHY ARENT YOU OUT THERE HAVING IT?!" they have the audacity not to answer and to throw a fucking party. Im pacing Mias room, as she lays on her bed doing her home work, worrying about where Dom could be or what could have happened to him and then I hear a car door slam. I race to the window and see Dom and the buster getting out of a cab.. oh shit..something happed. I tear down the stairs as Dom heads toward Vince  
"This your beer?"  
"Yeah that's my beer" Vince pauses "Yo Dom! why'd you bring the busta here?" Vince yelled oh shit I could see Dom was pissed and he turned to face Vince once again  
"Because the busta kept me outta handcuffs, he didn't just run back to the fort, the buster brought me back!" well that seemed to shut Vince up as Dom turned back to the buster.  
"You can have any brew you want as long as it's a Carona" he says holding up two beer bottles to the buster, and of course he just happned to grab the bottle out of Doms right hand  
"That was Vinces so enjoy it" oh boy did that set ince off and as the buster went to the bathroom vince had started his rant and started in on the buster so I got in between them and pushed Vince "CUT THE SHIT VINCE! YOU'RE ALREADY ON MY BAD SIDE! " I turned to the buster "come on lets go get me a drink" we walk into the other room  
"so whats your story Brian?" he turns to me with a shocked look on his face so this is where I get the shit eatting grin  
"Y-You know my name?" I look in to his eyes  
"so you really don't remember me do you?" I say kind of sadly  
he shakes his head "no, should I?" I turn away from him and try to get myself together before having to relive my past "Freshman year of college I went to barstow with a friend for spring break and I meet this amzingly sweet blue eyed, blonde headed buster who instanly clicked with me so we started to chill with me everyday and slowly opened up to me about everything and eventually brought me home to meet his family only to have to save me from his own father who wanted nothing more then to basically kill me just to hurt his son." I say as my eyes fill with tears i hear his breath hitch as he takes in all that ive told him.  
"Bells?" he barley whispers, I don't trust my own voice so all I can do is nod my head "is it really you? I mean like im not dreaming at all am I? I-I searched for you for so long after that day, you just disappeared. why? why would you leave me like that?" I can hear the hurt in his voice but I cant bring myself to look at him...

**AN: so I know all you racers have been waiting for me to update, just wanted to inform you all that as it draws closer to christmas im going to be so much busier at work with extra shifts and trying to keep up with my school work but Ill try to update as much as I can just stay with me. Ride or Die. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: this chapter is short and im sorry for that but I had to get this out and posted before I lost it. I will try to make the next one longer. Also im thinking of adding another crossover to this one..i want to add the vampire diaries or the originals to this so I can try to incorporate some characters/...let me know what you think. and thank you again for giving my story a chance! I love all your support. Ride or Die ;)**

I was rooted to where I stood with my back to Brian, I knew I had to explain my disappearnce but it was just too much pain to relive.  
"I had to leave Brian! your father wasn't the only one who was out to get me! I just had to leave, I didn't want to hurt you but its was the only option I had to make it so you woudnt get more hurt!"  
by now the tears were falling and I didn't have to will power to try and control my sobbing anymore.  
"what do you mean my father wasn't the only one out to get you?! I could have protected you Bella! I fucking love you! I would have died to save you from anything specially my father!"  
i had to turn and face him at this point I owed him that much  
"you think I don't know that! you DID almost die trying to save me from your father, he beat you to the point of unconsciousness, I was scared to death that you wouldn't live." I try to look away as more tears come down but Brain's hands cup my face making it impossible, he opens his mouth like hes going to say something but Leon walks into the room.  
"What the fuck is going on here?!"  
we jump apart, me trying to furiously wipe away the betraying tears and Brian stuttering to get a an explination out that Leon gives him no time to get out as he tried to drag brian out the back door. I had to run after them, I can't Leon beat him up but I cant let him or the team know what had happened in the past..specially Dom he'll "go hunting" to kill the sons of bitches that tried to hurt me...oh man...  
"Leon! you leave him the fuck alone!"  
"he made you cry bella! I cant just let that slide!"  
"you let him go right now Leon! its wasn't Brians fault that I was crying, it was my own!"  
he gives me this crazy look  
"I SAID LET HIM GO!" I screamed, at this point you can tell that we're drawing attention from the party cuz the whole team comes out with Dom leading them.  
"Whats going on out here?!"  
he was met with silence, like you could hear a pin drop..  
"Busta here made Bella cry"  
oh Leon you are so at the top of my shit list right now! "Dom that's not what happened!"  
"then tell me Bells what did happen?" I gues that its now or never, best they hear it from me.  
"I-I was reminding Brian about how we've met before..back when I was a freshman in college I went to barstow on spring break with a friend, I met Brian and his Friend Roman pierce. we all clicked together so well that I started chilling with them all the time, so me and Brian started to developed a thing *I looked over at him with a small (hopeful?) smile* so he wanted to take me back to his house to meet his mom and his siblings...but there was one person who wasn't so pleased to meet me."  
i looke over to Brian and give him this look almost asking him for his permission before going on and he slightly nods, so I continue on as Dom and the team stare at me intently, I sigh  
"his father hates him for some reason I have no idea as to why, but he figured that trying to kill me in front of him would be a way to hurt him and make him suffer. But Brian got in between us and took all that his father would have done to me. he beat Brian to the point of unconsciousness..."  
there was more to the story but that was all I could get out before the tears started up again, but this time instead of turning away from Brian I ran straight into his arms...and let me tell you it felt so fucking nice to have them around me, to feel that he was right here in front of me safe and unharmed now. I said the one thing I have always wanted to say to  
"I love you Brian!"


	5. Chapter 5

**so im gonna try this from Brians point of view...not sure how well this will turn out or what you guys will think of it but im still gonna try..so here goes nothing**

**B(Brian)POV**

im stunned...is this happening, like really happening. Did Bella just say she loves me...wait stop don't question it. just hug her and deal with the details later. I slowly wrap my arms around her and hold to me.

"I love you too Bella, more than you know" I whisper into her hair.

at this point its like nobody else but us exsisted ,I wanted to keep this moment just between us but of course her whole family was just standing there watching this exchange between us and waiting or an explanation of it all. i cant help the gnawing feeling in the back of my mind reminding me of why im actually here. its this moment right here that makes me want to find any proof at all that will show my boss that the Torettos aren't behind the truck jacking. I slowly release Bella and bring my hands up to cup her face.

"as much as I love having you in my arms, we have to face your family. you don't have to face the whole past head on, but we do have to let them know some of it." I whisper to her and she just nods her head, I kiss her forehead and we turn to face her family.

"I say we've all had enough excitement for one night. we'll save the rest of this conversation for tomorrow. sound good" everyone contemplates it for a few minutes before agreeing. I had bella off to her sister before I head back to my make shift room in the back of harry's.

**BellaPOV**

I watched as Brian drove away, I didn't want him to leave but I knew that after what happened out back having him stay would cause more problems. I walked back in the house with Mia consoling me, but honestyl all I wanted was Brian. I can feel everyone staring at me, as Leon approaches me

"Bells..I..I didn't know" he looks down, I stare up at him with my face scrunched up

"YOU WERENT SUPPOSE TO KNOW LEON! NO ONE WAS SUPPOSE TO KNOW!" I take a deep breath before I start in again but this time on everyone but Mia "NONE OF YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO BUT INTO MY PERSONAL LIFE, I TOLD YOU TO LET HIM GO BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T KNOW THE STORY, OUR PAST TOGETHER. I AM NOT YOUR PERSONAL PROPETRY, YOU DO NOT OWN ME SO YOU DO NOT GET TO MAKE ANY DECISIONS ON MY BEHALF!" they all just stared at me like I had two heads.

"Bella...we, as your family, do have a right to know whats going on with you and who is after you" I look over to Dom and I laugh

"no Dom you don't! I am 22 years old. it is my decision to whom I let know about my past and right now the only people I trust at Mia and Jesse." and with that I went up stair to my room..i just want this night to be over. I don't want to face any one, I just want to be back in Brians arms...wait, why the fuck am I moping around my room, I am a 22 year old women. I don't need to stay here if I don't want to. I walk over to my desk and leave a not for my sister

Mia,  
I'm sorry about everything you and Jesse had to hear tonight, I promise that I will explain everything to you two tomorrow after I've calmed down. I'll text you with a place to meet. just know that I am not mad at you or Jesse, please tell him that.

Bella

then I head out the door ignoring everyone that tries to stop me, I get in my car and I go to the one place I want to be. I pound on the door and wait as I hear rustling on the other side. finally the door opems..

"Bella?" he says sleepily.

"can I stay here tonight?" I say as tears start to form again.

**AN: I know this chapter is a little short, but im trying to balance work and school while writing, ill try to make the next chapter longer!**


	6. Chapter 6

I stare at the ground waiting for his answer

"of course you can stay here, but what happened Bella." Brian had so much concern in his voice but I just didn't want to talk, I just wanted to lay in his arms and forget abot everything else. so I walk in and I just walk over to his bed, I look back to see him right behind me. I drop down onto the bed and just start crying as Brian wraps his arms around me.

"Bella baby, you got to tell me what happened, I left you half an hour ago and things seemed calm"

"they weren't calm Brian! They waited til you left to try and apologize but it turned into them saying that they have a right to know everything that went down in our past but they don't! They don't need to know who is after me..they don't...they cant.." Im completely sobbing at this point. At some point he came and wrapped me in his and just left everything up in the air...that where ever

I woke up the next morning feeling like I was hit by a truck, im not sure how to handle my family, hell im not even sure if I can face them after last night...I look over at Brian as he wakes up...damn he's sexy...

"I don't want them to know about any of it , Brian. They cant! but I know that if don't tell them that they'll find out some other way...I just don't know how to tell them the rest of it"

He stays silent so im not even sure if he heard all of what I said, im broken out of my thoughts as I feel him wrap his arms around me just like last night and I feel like im at home, like this is where im meant to be. I want this to last forever but I know that it will be over way to soon.

"You have to tell them Bella. I know they don't like me around you, but they do have a right to know some of the danger that your in." of course he had to pulle away...why cant all of this be so simple?

" I know that they have a right to know but I just don't know how to tell them. I mean what if they think differently of me when they learn what ive gotten myself into? I wont be able to handle that Brain."

he just sighs "come one Bells I'll drive you back and we'll tell them together...its only right since its both of our past." i cant help but give him a small smile at least he's trying. we get into his car and go back to my house where theres a pissed off Dom and a worried Mia and Jesse. I walk in only to have all hell break loose from Dom...

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN ISABELLA?!" i stare wide-eyed for just a moment.

"where have I been? ha! like you really need to fucking know Dominic! need I remind you that I am NOT a child, I am an ADULT! I can come and go as I damn well please!" oh man does that get him red in the face

"I DON'T CARE HOW OLD YOU ARE! YOU ARE STILL MY LITTLE SISTER AND AS LONG AS YOU ARE LIVING UNDER MY ROOF YOU WILL HAVE THE SENSE TO AT LEAST LET SOMEONE KNOW THAT YOU ARE LEAVING!"

"Oh I did tell someone, I left a not for me Mia."

well so much for telling them about everything, with Dom like this theres not way to get through to him until he calms down. so I turn and talk to Mia and Jesse and explain why I left to them.

"im sorry I left you a note like that Mia. I just couldn't stay here being emotional like that knowing that I was gonna be questioned to hell and back with no break. I really didn't mean to worry you" I look down

"its ok Bells, I- We know how you get and that you need your space, yea we were worried but we know that you need to cool down and think"

and jess pipes up "We love you Bells, well always be here. Dom may be pissed right now be we both know that hell come back with a level head. not matter what we all have your back, Dom, Mia, Me, Letty, Leon, Vince all got you. I can even see that Brians got your back. he something special to you."

I smile at him, he always seems to know what to say. I hug them both and just wait for shit to cool down before going any further.

**A/N: hello my little racers! sorry that its been so long since I updated. I was in the middle of writing this when my apartment got flooded! the sprinkler heads in the top of my build froze and then burst, flooding the entire building and I being on the bottom floor, so ive been busy dealing with the insurance company and getting the money to replace everything I lost (which I got the money for) and with the flood I was out of work for 2 weeks so beeing trying to get some over time to make up for the month with now money! but here I am and here is this chapter, it may not be as great as the others but ill try to update more! OH! and one more thing! As the relase date for Furious 7 approachs remember Paul Walker for the great man and actor that he was, and remember as Dom would say "**_The most important thing in life will always be the people in this room, right here, right now. Salute, mi familia." _**. Ride or Die.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight or Fast and Furious, **  
**Song Credit: If Only From Disney Descendants**

"Jess. I have a feeling that its gonna take Dom a while to calm down..I mean it's been like 4 days and he still wont talk to me, damn he wont even look me in the eyes. he's avoiding me completely!"

i start to freak out, Dom has never gone this long with avoiding me. I might have really pissed him off, but I can't help it! this was my problem to deal with on my own, not my whole families problem.

"Calm down bells, he'll talk to you eventually. I know its hard but you know how he is when it comes to you or Mia" I nod in agreeance. we sit for a while just chilling. I jump up not being able to take this anymore..

" Lets go out to...a Karaoke bar!" everyone looked at me like I was crazy "Come one guy I know we're racers but I need something to take my mind off this whole situtation! "

they all thing about it and then see that its an awesome Idea and are on board, I of curse end up inviting brian

*fast forward to karaoke*

"so everyone has to take a turn to sing something, ill got first"

[music starts]

{bella starts to sing}

**A million thoughts in my head**  
**Should I let my heart keep listening?**  
**Cause up 'til now, I've walked the line**  
**Nothing lost but something missing**  
**I can't decide what's wrong, what's right**  
**Which way should I go?**

**If only I knew what my heart was telling me**  
**Don't know what I'm feeling**  
**Is this just a dream?**  
**Ah oh, yeah**  
**If only I could read the signs in front of me**  
**I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**  
**Ah oh, if only **  
**If only**  
**If only**  
**If only**

**Every step, every word**  
**With every hour I'm feeling in**  
**To something new, something brave**  
**To someone I've never been**  
**I can't decide what's wrong, what's right**  
**Which way should I go**

**If only I knew what my heart was telling me**  
**Don't know what I'm feeling**  
**Is this just a dream?**  
**Ah oh, yeah**  
**If only I could read the signs in front of me**  
**I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**  
**Ah oh, If only **  
**Yeah**

**Am I crazy?**  
**Maybe**  
**We could happen**  
**Yeah**  
**Will you still be with me**  
**When the magic's all run out?**

**If only I knew what my heart was telling me**  
**Don't know what I'm feeling**  
**Is this just a dream?**  
**Ah oh...**  
**If only I could read the signs in front of me**  
**I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**  
**Ah oh...**

**If only, yeah (x4)**

**If only**  
**If only**

I finish and everyone expect brian stares at me slack jawed..

"hehe, what?...you guys didn't know that I can sing?" I laugh awkwardly as they all shake their heads know. I walk back to sit next to brian once im seated he leans close to my ear and whispers "Just as amazing as I remember. that's one thing I always loved about you." he kissed me cheek and sites back.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update my litte racers. been under a lot of stress with school and work, trying to find a new job, apartment hunting...sorry im rambling...anyway! back to the point, ill try to update more often. im also working on a new story..no title for it yet, but its based off the Disney Descendants...dont judge! lol its actually a decient move, ill post more information about it when I post the story your you can private message me for a summary ;) well until next time! Ride or Die! ;p**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: this chapter will contain a rape scene. If you wish to not read it please skip the flashback part…but this scene does put a lot of things into perspective. This chapter dives into Bella's past**

**BPOV**

Karaoke was fun everyone seemed to forget all the drama that had happened the other day at the house. So far no ones bugged me about my past, I mean even Brian doesn't know who the other person is that's after me…..

**Flashback**

Freshman year of college was fun, the cute guys the parties…oh the parties where the best. Though they always came with the douche bags that thought they were gods among earthling . There was one guy that thought he was the best of them all…Edward Cullen, every girl wanted a chance to either be his girlfriend or be in his bed…every girl except me. I'm not into egotistical jerks like that, because I didn't want him that put it in his head that it was game and I was the prize…he always said things like "you know that you want this body Bella" or " come on baby, just give me one shot and ill show you the real meaning of a good time."

At some point something in him changed and it wasn't just a game anymore…it was a life goal to get me in bed…even if it meant force

It was about a week before I was suppose to leave with Leah to with her to Barstow, it was midnight when I heard my bedroom door being forced open and by the time I knew what had happened there was a knife to my throat and Edwards voice next to my ear "you are going to be quiet and do everything I say or I will slit our throat..understand?" I nodded not trusting my own voice. He used the knife to rip all my clothes off….he didn't waste anytime. He put the head of his shaft at my opening rubbing it up and down my folds a few times before roughly pushing himself in, I yelped in pain…of course my first time would be getting raped.

He put his had over my mouth as I started to cry, this sick bastard was enjoying my pain, he kept moaning and increasing the pace of his thrusts "Bellaa…oh you feel so tight…so good. I might not last much longer" this went on for what felt like hours before he finally finished. Before he left he said "you run all you want Bella, but you'll never be able to hide from"

**End flashback**

That was the last I saw Edward Cullen, I'm always cautious when I go out, I always scan the faces in the crown fearful that ill run into him again someday. When I went to Barstow with Leah it was the best time of my life, I met and fell in love with Brian O' Conner. I got met his best friend Roam Pierce and let me tell you that man is a piece of work, funny but rough around the edges. He didn't seem to trust me at first which I can understand because I usually don't trust anyone at first either.. but despite that I ended up being close to them.

Everything was fine until the day after I met Brian's dad, I got a text from an unknown number but I knew who it was,

**I told you that you cant hide from me Bella **

**I know that's you Edward -B**

**Oh Bella, I never hid my feeling for you. But you just seem to be hiding the fact that you enjoyed that lovely night we shared – E**

At that point I was hyperventilating when Leah came into the room. She was the only one who knew what really happened to me. She took my phone looked at, crushed and said that shed get me a new one….that's pretty much my past up til now. I haven't seen any sign of Edward since graduation but I'm still pretty cautious…I haven't even told Brian any of this, I'm afraid that he will look at me different like I'm damaged goods, and I just cant handle that.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

So after being done with karaoke we all decide to head back to the fort…well except Brian that is. Sometimes I feel like he's hiding something but I decide not to make a big deal out of it because if I did I would be a hypocrite since..ya know.

So I'm sitting in my room with Jesse since I haven't really seen him since the whole drama incident, I know that I need to at least tell Jesse..

"Jess, there's something I need to tell you…but you have to promise not get upset.." I refuse to look at him

"Bells, you know that you can tell me anything, though the promising not to get upset is a bit harder. You know how protective I am when it comes to you"

I sigh "alright just don't be mad at me…" so I go about to tell him about my past and to say he was pissed was an understatement, I mean he wanted to hunt Edward down and tear him limb from limb. Jesse never wants to harm someone so it's a little scary to see him get so mad and want to physically hurt someone.

"Bells, you know that you have to tell everyone..'

I shook my head violently "no I can jess! For fuck sake Brian doesn't even know! I haven't had the courage to tell him"

Jesse hugged me as I cried and kept telling me that we had to tell them. After a few hours I finally stopped crying and actually thought his words through. I heaved a deep sigh

"alright ill tell everyone, on one condition..''

"what's that Bells" he looked at me skeptically

"you have to be there with me when I tell them."

He doesn't say anything just nods. I call everyone into the living room….

**A/N: I know this is a super short chapter but I'm literally writing some of these chapters while im working…im so bored at work that I have all the time to do this while im getting paid to sell cell phones. So just bare with me if a lot of chapter end up being short and some are long. They just kind of come to me in spurts of inspiration**.


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV **

Everyone finally gathered into the living room and gathered around me and Jesse with confused looks on their faces.

"whats up Bella, why did you gather us…you look like somethings wrong." Asked Dom

"w-well I have something to tell you all, and I know you wont like it"

With a shaky voice I began to tell them all about my past and all the things that Edward did and said to me. It seemed to get easier the more I talked but Brian seemed to have a look that was complete and udder disbelief at what he was hearing. Everyone was pretty quite after I got done telling my history….of course Brian was the break the silence that had fallen over the room.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! ME OF ALL PEOPLE!" I just shrugged not really knowing how to form words at this time.

"we spent so much time together, I thought that we were close enough that we could share shit like this…" he sounded so fucking hurt that I just couldn't stand to stay to even see what anyone else had to say…so I just left. I ran out and got into my impala and just drove til I got to a lake that me and jesse found the last time I came home during college break. I ended up losing track of time until I heard a twig or something snap behind me…I didn't even turn to see who it was..but of course I heard the one voice I wasn't sure I wanted to hear.

"jesse told me where to find you…" he came and sat next to me, I still didn't say anything.

"im sorry I yelled at you…it-it was just all so much I just didn't know how to react and it just came out..im so sorry Bella. I just wished that I could have met you sooner so I could have saved you some how" his voice started to crack

"I should have known" I said "I should have known from the start when he wouldn't leave me alone that something like that could have happened. I was just stupid in thinking that he would eventually give up." I lean my head on Brians shoulder so he knows that im not mad at him.

"when was the last time Edward said anything to you?"

"that last time I saw you in Barstow. He told me that I couldn't hide from him. I havent heard from him since but that doesn't mean that he isnt out there just waiting for his chance to try anything again"

He wrapped his arms around me "I wont let him hurt you baby, I'll do everything I can to protect you. I promise!"

**EPOV**

She had no clue that I was closer than she thought..i always have been. Pretty boy has no idea that he wont be able to keep that promise. I will have even if it kills me…

**A/N: honestly making edward into that kind of character is hard so edward lovers please don't hate me. Im still trying to figure out how im going to work the other cullens int to the story but be assured they will make an appearance at some point **


End file.
